Auprès de toi
by O.DolceFolia
Summary: Lorsque Yami tente de comprendre pourquoi Yugi n'apporte aucune importance à ce jour sensé être spécial pour lui, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son double le perce à jour et lui apporte réconfort et gratitude. / L'univers de l'animé "Yu-Gi-Oh!" et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'inventeur original est Kazuki Takahashi.
1. Chapitre 1: bon anniversaire

L'univers de l'animé "Yu-Gi-Oh!" et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'inventeur original est Kazuki Takahashi.

CHAPITRE 1 : BON ANNIVERSAIRE

Le soleil s'élevait en douceur au-dessus de Domino. Les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à caresser les immeubles en donnant au paysage de magnifiques couleurs chatoyantes. Une légère brise faisait danser les arbres avec grâce.

Yami regardait avec bienveillance le jeune Yugi qui dormait profondément. Adosser contre le bureau les bras croisés, il avait veillé sur le sommeil de son petit compagnon une bonne partie de la nuit. Lui-même n'arrivait pas à dormir ces derniers temps. Son esprit était tourmenté par ces récentes découvertes au musée, au sujet de son passé et de sa destinée. Il avait sauvé le monde i 000 ans et portait le statu de Pharaon. Cependant, les forces maléfiques qui avaient tenté d'anéantir la terre, étaient à nouveaux menaçantes. Tant de révélations et tant de questions qui restent sans réponse.

Un profond soupir le sortit de ses pensées. Yugi devait sûrement rêver, son visage était à présent face au Pharaon. Celui-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant cette petite frimousse de bébé qui dormait paisiblement.

Soudain, le réveil de Yugi s'est mis à sonner. Toujours endormis, il chercha à arrêter l'appareil en tâtant sa table de chevet à l'aveuglette. Une fois parvenu à l'éteindre, il se retourna dans ses draps tout en enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller, pour se replonger dans les bras de Morphée.

Yami s'approcha du jeune endormi et passa sa main dans les cheveux hérissés du garçon.

« Yugi.

\- Hummm…

\- Yugi, il faut que tu te lèves

\- Non… Encore cinq minutes…

\- Non pas cinq minutes, il faut te lever sinon tu vas être en retard. »

Yugi n'était pas décidé à se lever, il tira sa couette au-dessus de lui pour se cacher en espérant qu'on le laisse dormir. Mais Yami ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il agrippa la couverture et la jeta sur le sol dévoilant l'adolescent tout recroquevillé sur son lit

« Aller Yugi debout ! » Complètement découvert, il se retrouva sans défense face au sourire moqueur de son ami. Il se redressa sur son lit avec la mine boudeuse.

\- C'est bon, t'as gagné, je me lève…

\- Hahaha ! Toi et le matin ça fait vraiment deux, j'ai l'impression.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement laissant passer la petite tête de Salomon Muto.

\- Yugi ? Ah, très bien, tu es réveillé, je venais justement voir si tu dormais encore.

\- Non, non, comme tu vois, je me lève grand père. Yugi se frottait les yeux visiblement encore endormis.

\- Bien, dépêches toi de te préparer, il ne faut pas que tu manques le petit-déjeuner avant de partir en cours.

\- Je me prépare et j'arrive.

Une fois, son grand-père sortit, le jeune homme descendit de son lit et se dirigera vers la salle de bain. Après avoir pris une douche bien chaude, il enfila son uniforme, passa un bref coup de brosse dans sa chevelure rebelle et suspendit le puzzle du millénium à son cou afin d'apporter la touche final à sa tenue.

« Yugi ? Tu n'oublierais pas quelque chose ?

\- Quoi donc ? Ah oui mon sac !

Yugi fit demi-tour pour récupérer son sac de cours posé au pied de son lit et se redirigea vers la porte de sa chambre.

\- Oh… Au fait Yugi…

\- Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il Yami ? » Il le regardait avec le sourire :

« Bon Anniversaire.

\- Oh… Tu savais que c'était aujourd'hui ? Demanda Yugi tout gêné en se frottant la nuque.

\- Tu oublies que nos esprits sont liés et qu'il nous ait difficile de dissimuler nos pensées. Ça a l'air de te surprendre que je te le souhaite.

\- Disons que… Je n'ai pas l'habitude, et puis tu sais pour moi, c'est un jour comme les autres.

\- Tu as tors, un anniversaire, c'est important.

\- Pas pour moi… En ce qui concerne le mien en tout cas.

\- YUGI ! TON PETIT-DÉJEUNER T'ATTEND !

\- J'arrive ! »

L'intervention de Salomon, coupa court à la discussion entre les deux amis, ce qui arrangeait Yugi à vrai dire, il n'avait pas envie de s'étendre sur le sujet. Cependant, Yami, fut interloqué par la réaction de Yugi, il ne comprenait pas comment un garçon si plein d'attentions, de gentillesse et de compassion pour les autres apportait si peu d'importance à son propre anniversaire. Sachant qu'il serait le premier ravi de le souhaiter à l'un de ses amis ou à sa famille.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » Yugi s'installa à table et commença à entamer son petit-déjeuner sous l'œil pétillant de son grand père qui sans prévenir prit son petit-fils dans ses bras aussi excité qu'un enfant le jour de noël :

« Joyeux anniversaire Yugi !

\- Oui, bon anniversaire mon chéri. » La mère de Yugi venait de s'installer près de son garçon avec sa tasse de café en lui caressant la joue.

\- Ah… Merci, répondit timidement l'intéressé retournant vite à son bol de céréale, après avoir pris quelques gorgées de son verre de lait, il aperçut la valise de sa mère dans le hall d'entrée.

\- Tu t'en vas maman ?

\- Oui, je dois partir en formation quelques jours.

\- ah bon ? Mais tu ne m'en avais pas parlé.

\- Je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça, et puis ce n'est que 3 jours ce ne sera pas long, tu verras.

\- Oui… Tu as raison ... Une pointe de tristesse et de déception apparut sur le visage du jeune duelliste, qui faisait tout pour le dissimuler a ses proches. Mais cela n'a pas échappé à son alter-ego qui l'observait l'air inquiet.

« Il va falloir que j'y aille sinon je vais rater mon train. Je vous appel dès mon arrivée. Passe une bonne journée mon chéri et encore bon anniversaire. Elle embrassa son fils sur le front, celui-ci répondit avec un triste sourire.

\- Fait bon voyage maman.

« Tout va bien Yugi ?

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est rien » Yami avait bien ressentit le mal-être de son partenaire, mais celui-ci ne voulait rien laisser paraître.

« Et bien pour moi aussi, il est bientôt l'heure de partir.

\- Dis-moi Yugi, quel est ton emploi du temps aujourd'hui ?

\- Étant donné que plusieurs professeurs sont partis en voyage avec les dernières années, je n'ai cours que ce matin, j'ai toute mon après-midi de libre.

\- C'est super ça ! Je suppose que tes amis et toi avez prévu une sortie tous ensemble.

\- C'est possible, mais tu sais rien de bien extraordinaire, on va sûrement aller boire un milk-shake au café du centre-ville, et faire un tour à la salle d'arcade comme d'habitude.

\- Que dirais-tu de les invités à dîner ce soir, pour fêter ton anniversaire ?

\- Oh, ce n'est pas la peine, ils ont beaucoup de choses à faire en ce moment, je ne pense pas qu'ils seront libres. S'empressa de répondre Yugi, visiblement terrifié par l'idée.

 _« Pourquoi Yugi est-il si réticent à cette idée de passer une soirée entouré de ses amis, pourtant, il adore passer du temps avec eux. »_ Yami était de plus en plus perplexe face à la réaction de Yugi.

\- Dans ce cas qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ce soir ?

\- Il faut que j'y aille, on en reparlera quand je rentrerai d'accord ? À plus tard grand père !

Il enfila rapidement ses chaussures attrapa son sac et franchit la porte d'entrée à toute allure. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche, il allait vraiment être en retard.


	2. chapitre 2 : Matinée entre amis

CHAPITRE 2 : MATINEE ENTRE AMIS.

Yugi avait couru pour arriver à l'heure au lycée. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait que trois heures de cours aujourd'hui qu'il pouvait se permettre d'arrivé en retard. Il entra essoufflé dans la salle de classe, posa ses affaires à sa table et se dirigea vers ses amis :

« Bonjour tout le monde !

\- salut Yugi !

\- Bah, dis donc Joey, tu n'as pas l'air bien réveillé !

\- Ne m'en parle pas ! Franchement venir ici pour trois heures… J'aurais vraiment préféré rester dans mon lit.

\- J'en connais un autre qui voulait rester dans son lit ce matin.

\- On n'est pas obligé de le préciser. Répondit Yugi en lançant un petit clin d'œil à Yami par-dessus son épaule.

Le professeur fit son entrée dans la salle, salua ses élèves en les incitants à reprendre leur place pour pouvoir commencer. L'histoire était l'une des matières préférée de Yugi.

« Aujourd'hui nous allons entamer un nouveau chapitre. Mais cette fois, c'est le hasard qui décidera » Le professeur sorti de son bureau une petite boite en bois, regardant avec amusement les mines interloquées de ses élèves.

« J'ai placé dans cette boite trois papiers comportant trois sujets différents. L'un d'entre vous va tirer l'un de ces papiers au sort. Le sujet sélectionné sera l'objet de notre prochain chapitre. » Après avoir déambulé quelques instants entre les rangs, le jeune enseignant s'arrêta devant la table de Téa. « Mlle Garner, si vous voulez bien tirer un sujet »

Cette dernière s'exécuta, et remit le petit morceau de papier à son professeur.

\- Bien, voyons ce que le sort vous réserve.

\- _J'espère que j'ai eu la main heureuse, sinon les autres risques de m'en vouloir._ Téa avait peur d'avoir choisi le mauvais sujet.

\- _Pourvu que ce soit intéressant, sinon je sens que je vais m'endormir_. Pensa Joey déjà affalé sur sa table.

\- Bravo Mlle Garner, c'est un excellent choix ! Notre prochain chapitre se portera donc sur l'Egypte Antique.

Cela tombait très bien ! Yugi était fasciné par l'Egypte depuis longtemps, il adorait écouter son grand-père lui raconter ses expéditions. Il admirait chaque facette de ce pays, sa culture, ses croyances, ses traditions. « Son histoire est tellement fascinante » se disait-il en avalant chaque parole de son professeur, qui avait réussi à capter l'attention de son auditoire. Même Joey était attentif.

De plus, ce cours pourrait aider l'esprit du puzzle à en apprendre plus sur sa vie passée.

Yami écoutait attentivement le récit du pédagogue. Cet homme était un passionné, cela se sentait. Chaque mot entendu était soigneusement analysé et mémorisé, peut-être que ces éléments pourrait éclaircir une part du mystère qui englobe son lointain passé de Pharaon.

La sonnerie retentie annonçant la fin du cours.

\- C'était fantastique !

\- _En effet, c'était très intéressant._

 _\- Est-ce que ça a pût t'aider à retrouver certains souvenirs de ta vie à cette époque ?_

 _\- Certaines choses me semblent familières, mais je n'ai pas de véritables souvenirs qui me reviennent._

 _\- cela risque de prendre du temps, mais je te promets que nous arriverons à lever le voile sur les mystères de ton passé. Nous t'aiderons tous._

 _\- Merci, ton soutien m'aide beaucoup._

 _\- c'est fait pour ça les amis._

À l'intercours, les conversations tournaient toutes autour du tournoi de Bataille ville qui allait commencer dans quelques jours. Beaucoup d'élèves se demandaient si Yugi pouvait remporter cette nouvelle compétition. Nombreux de ses camarades avaient été surpris par sa victoire au Royaume des duellistes, aucun d'entre eux ne se doutait que derrière ce garçon si timide se cachait un redoutable joueur de « Duel de Monstres ».

« Je ferais de mon mieux » répondait modestement le champion. Il ne pouvait pas dires a ses camarades qu'il devait a tout prix être victorieux de ce tournoi, afin d'accomplir sa destinée et de sauver le monde des forces maléfiques, personne ne le croirait. Seuls ses amis étaient dans la confidence.

« Vous savez, moi aussi, je participe au tournoi ! Il ne faut tout de même pas oublier que j'ai terminé deuxième au royaume des duellistes, et grâce au « Dragon Noir aux yeux rouges » dans mon jeu je suis sûr de remporter la victoire ! »

Joey était très fier de sa position final lors de son premier tournoi officiel, et n'hésitait pas à le clamer haut et fort. Surtout pour épater les filles.

\- Hey Champion ! Avant de t'emballer, il faudrait déjà que tu puisses t'inscrire pour récupérer le disque de duel.

\- ça, ce n'est qu'un détail Tristan. Une simple petite formalité, je sais que je suis déjà sur la listes des participants et que je fais partie des favoris !

\- Ah oui ?! Tu en es sûr ? Dans ce cas, comment se fait-il que tu n'aies pas reçu d'invitation ? Yugi lui en a reçu une…

\- ça c'est seulement un coup bas de Kaiba qui veut me décourager. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter !

\- Non mais quelques heures de retenues le pourraient si vous ne vous rasseyez pas immédiatement Mr Wheeler !

Emporté par sa détermination Joey ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était debout sur sa chaise un pied sur le bureau. Prenant conscience de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il se repositionna sur sa chaise sous les rires de ses camarades.

« _Ah, lala Joey, est-ce que tu arriveras à te contrôler un jour ?_ Pensa Yugi avec amusement en regardant son ami rougir de gêne face à la remarque de leur professeur.

\- _Un jour peut-être. Ça fait partie de sa personnalité, s'il n'était pas comme ça ce ne serait pas Joey.  
_  
 _\- c'est vrai, c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime._

Deux heures plus tard, nos amis sortirent de classe.

« ENFIN LIBRE !

\- ça va Joey ce n'est pas une prison non plus.

\- Téa tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis heureux de savoir qu'on n'a pas à revenir ici avant lundi ! C'est trop génial !

\- Et si pour fêter ça, on allait manger un morceau tous ensemble ? Proposa Tristan visible pressé d'ingurgiter quelques choses. Il est vrai que son estomac, c'était manifesté plusieurs fois pendant leur dernier cours.

\- Ah ouais ! Ça, c'est une super idée Tristan ! Hamburger pour tout le monde ?

\- Moi ça me va, répondit Téa.

\- Pour moi aussi.

Yugi aperçut Bakura et Duke Devlin vers la grille de sortie.

\- Eh les gars ça vous dis de venir déjeuner avec nous ?

\- Vous allez où ? Demanda le garçon à la crinière blanche.

\- Dans le centre-ville pour manger un Hamburger.

\- Je suis partant !

\- Moi aussi, si vous voulez bien de moi.

\- Bien sûr Duke, ça me ferais plaisir que tu viennes avec nous.

Une fois arrivés en centre-ville, nos amis se dirigèrent vers le fast-food. Ce moment de convivialité, avait permis à Duke de faire plus ample connaissance avec les amis de Yugi, et de se faire pardonner de son comportement, pour avoir forcé Joey à mettre un costume de chien pour l'humilier.

\- C'est du passé Duke. Et puis Yugi t'as cloué le bec et remis à ta place en te battant à ton jeux de dés. Un point partout, on repart à zéro.

\- ça me va. Yugi, j'aimerais bien t'affronter à nouveau au « Duels des montres des dés » un de ses jours, j'aimerais prendre ma revanche.

\- Avec plaisir !

Une petite musique se met à retentir au milieu du repas.

\- Téa, ce n'est pas ton téléphone qui sonne ? Elle attrapa son sac et vida son contenu sur la table, elle attrapa vite son portable pour décrocher sans regarder qui l'appelait.

\- Allô ?

\- Bonjour Téa ! C'est Salomon Muto.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Muto ! Vous allez bien ?

Yugi regardait son amie avec surprise, pourquoi son grand-père appelait-il sur le portable de Téa ?

\- Je vais bien, je te remercie. Dis-moi est-ce que Yugi est avec toi ?

\- Oui, il est à côté de moi.

\- Pourrais-tu me le passer s'il te plaît ?

\- Oui bien sûr. Elle tendit l'appareil à son ami qui fût tout d'un coup submergé par l'inquiétude.

\- Allô grand père ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe il y a un problème ?!

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, j'avais quelque chose à te demander.

\- Vas-y je t'écoute.

\- Pourrais-tu passer chez le libraire pour récupérer une commande pour moi ? Le gérant de la boutique vient de m'appeler pour me prévenir que le livre d'archéologie que j'ai commandé était arrivé.

\- oui bien sûr, je vais vite y aller avant que ce soit fermé.

\- Merci mon garçon. Tu as réfléchi à ce que tu voulais faire ce soir ?

\- euh… Non, mais on en parle quand je rentre d'accord ?

\- Comme tu veux. À tout à l'heure.

\- À plus tard grand-père. Yugi raccrocha, rendit le portable à la jeune fille, prit ses affaires pour s'en aller. « Excusez-moi les amis, il faut que j'aille à la librairie récupérer une commande pour mon grand-père. À lundi tout le monde !

Une fois que Yugi fût sorti du fast-food, le portable se remit à sonner, sur l'écran était affiché « Magasin de jouets » le grand-père de Yugi rappelait, il avait dût oublier de dire quelque chose à son petit-fils.

\- Monsieur Muto, Yugi vient juste de partir…

\- Ce n'est pas grave Téa, c'est à toi, que je voulais parler, c'est à propos de Yugi.

\- Je vous écoute.


	3. Chapitre 3: Le symbole

CHAPITRE 3 : LE SYMBOLE.

Après avoir récupéré le livre de son grand-père, Yugi passa par le parc et s'installa sur un banc, tout en regardant les oiseaux se rassembler au bord de la fontaine pour se rafraîchir en cette belle journée de juin.

« Yugi ? J'ai remarqué qu'aucun de tes amis n'a parlé de ton anniversaire. Ils sont au courant que c'est aujourd'hui ?» Le regard de Yugi devenait de plus en plus triste au fur et à mesure que Yami continuait sa phrase. Le jeune homme, se contenta de secouer la tête en guise de réponse.

« Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit?

\- Parce que ce n'est pas très important. Et puis je ne suis pas le seul, toi non plus tu n'as pas dit quand est-ce que c'était ton anniversaire. » Répondit le garçon avec un sourire en coin, incitant son ami à lui révéler son petit secret.

« Mon anniversaire ? Eh bien, c'est le… Le… » Le visage du Pharaon afficha, doute, peur et enfin une profonde tristesse.

« _Je ne me souviens même pas de la date à laquelle je suis né. Comment peut-on ne pas connaître le jour de sa naissance ?_

\- ça va Yami ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu sais mon dernier anniversaire remonte à loin, il y a bien longtemps que l'on ne me le souhaite plus. Mais je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est qu'il est important d'être entouré des personnes qu'on aime. Cela créé de beaux souvenirs que l'on garde toute sa vie.

\- Oui peut-être…

\- Tu es déçu que ta mère ne soit pas là ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Après tout, j'ai l'habitude. » Yugi sentait le regard inquiet du Pharaon posé sur lui. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, promis »

\- D'accord. Dis-moi… Est-ce que cela t'embête si je m'éclipse quelques heures ? Je dors très mal en ce moment et je suis fatigué, j'aimerais dormir un peu.

\- Non-bien sûr que non Yami, repose toi.

Yugi sentis que le Pharaon s'était réfugié au plus profond de son esprit pour trouver le calme et pour pouvoir se reposer. Il se leva, pour rentrer chez lui. Sur le chemin, il repensa à ce que son ami venait de dire : « _mon dernier anniversaire remonte à loin, il y a bien longtemps que l'on ne me le souhaite plus_ ».

 __Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête. « _À quand remonte la dernière fois qu'il a célébré son anniversaire ? Quel a été son dernier cadeau ? J'ai bien vu que ça l'avait blessé de ne pas pouvoir se souvenir de sa date de naissance. Il se pose tant de questions sur son passé et sur celui qu'il était autrefois. J'ai l'impression, que ce sentiment d'être seul est toujours présent au fond de lui… »  
_ En essayant de trouver ce qu'il pouvait faire pour réconforter le Pharaon, Yugi passait devant une bijouterie. La solution était juste là sous ses yeux. Il était décidé, il voulait offrir un présent à son ami.

Il poussa la porte de la boutique, et découvrit de grandes rangés de petites vitrines remplies de divers bijoux. Au fond de la pièce on pouvait apercevoir un grand comptoir en bois couleur acajou. L'atmosphère était plutôt chaleureuse avec une douce lumière, qui émanait des magnifiques lustres noirs qui habillait le plafond, avec beaucoup d'élégance. Yugi s'avança pour commencer à regarder les premières vitrines. Un vendeur fonça sur lui pour l'aborder. 

« Bonjour ! Bienvenue dans notre bijouterie ! Je suis Steven, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de vous. Comment puis-je vous aider ?

\- Bonjour, je suis à la recherche d'un cadeau pour un ami.

\- Quel genre de cadeau ?

\- Et bien pour tout vous dire, je ne sais pas trop. En fait, j'aimerais trouver un cadeau vraiment spécial, pour lui montrer qu'il est tout aussi spécial pour moi.

\- Un cadeau spécial, je vois… Steven se dirigea vers l'une des armoires située de part et d'autre de la pièce, et est revenu avec un plateau. « Je suis sûr que vous trouverez celle qui charmera votre bien aimé » Le plateau en question était remplit de bagues, et pas n'importe quel type de bagues, celles-ci faisaient partie de la catégorie des alliances.

Yugi est devenu rouge écarlate, lorsqu'il comprit les allusions du vendeur.

\- Non, vous ne m'avez pas compris, ce n'est pas mon petit-ami ! C'est mon ami, seulement mon AMI.

\- Mais portant vous venez de me dire que vous vouliez un cadeau spécial pour lui, et qu'il était spécial pour vous !

\- Oui, il l'est, mais pas à ce point-là !

Déçu, le vendeur invita yugi à se diriger vers une vitrine comportant des bagues moins « cérémoniales ». Décidément, il n'avait visiblement rien compris à ce que venait de lui dire Yugi.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit ce que monsieur recherche » Une femme aux cheveux blonds s'approcha de Steven en lui tendant le téléphone : « Le joaillier veux que tu lui apportes des précisions sur la parure que Mme Yakaziki a commandée. Je vais prendre le relais. » Steven prit le téléphone agacé par l'intervention de sa collègue et se dirigea vers l'arrière-boutique.

\- Bonjour, je suis Becky. Veuillez l'excuser, il est nouveau dans notre magasin et veut s'attirer les bonnes grâces du patron. Alors, vous êtes à la recherche d'un cadeau pour votre ami, c'est ça ?

\- oui tout à fait.

\- Vu votre réaction de toute à l'heure, je pense que pense que je peux exclure l'idée d'une bague.

\- oui en effet.

\- Est-ce qu'une montre correspondrait mieux à votre cherche ?

\- Non je ne pense pas que ça lui plairait.

\- Dans ce cas, on pourrait s'orienter sur une gourmette avec son nom inscrit dessus.

Yugi savait que _Yami_ n'était pas le vrai nom du Pharaon, il ne trouva donc aucun intérêt à lui faire ce genre de cadeau.  
\- Non plus désolé.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, ne vous en faites pas. Aviez-vous une idée précise de ce que vous vouliez ?  
\- Pas vraiment. Je pensais regarder dans l'ensemble dans un premier temps en espérant trouver l'inspiration.  
\- Dans ce cas, je vous laisse regarder. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si besoin.  
\- Très bien merci.

Yugi ne pensait pas que ce serait si difficile de choisir un cadeau. Il parcourut avec soin chacune des vitrines de la boutique. Il finit par s'arrêter devant l'une d'entre elle. Ça y est ! Il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

\- Becky, pouvez-vous me montrer ce bijou ?

\- Bien sûr. Elle ouvrit la cage de verre et le retira de son présentoir. C'est un très bon choix !

\- c'est un bijou qui peut être personnalisé n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est exact.

\- Je pense que j'ai avec moi ce qu'il faut pour ça. En combien de temps pouvez-vous préparer ma commande ?

\- Si vous avez le nécessaire pour le personnaliser, je peux m'en occuper dès maintenant et vous pourrez repasser dans deux heures.

\- C'est parfait, je vais le prendre !

La vendeuse remarqua le regard pétillant du jeune garçon, il était ravi d'avoir trouvé ce qu'il voulait.

\- Votre ami doit être important à vos yeux.

\- Oui. En fait, il a été seul pendant très longtemps, et parfois, il lui arrive encore d'avoir ce sentiment de solitude. Alors je voudrais lui offrir un cadeau en symbole de notre amitié, pour lui rappeler que quelles que soient les épreuves qu'il aura à traverser, mes amis et moi seront toujours avec lui quoi qu'il arrive.

\- C'est un beau geste de votre part. La vendeuse semblait touchée par l'histoire du lycéen, elle pouvait ressentir la pureté et la sincérité des paroles de Yugi.

\- À quel nom dois-je enregistrer la commande ?

\- Muto. Yugi Muto.

\- Yugi Muto. Très bien, je m'en occupe tout de suite.

Yugi remis à la vendeuse le nécessaire pour la confection du bijou, et s'en alla, en la remerciant.

En quelques minutes, Yugi arriva au magasin de Jouets.

\- Salut grand-père !

\- Ah, Yugi te voilà. Tu as pu récupérer mon livre chez le libraire ?

\- Oui, tiens le voici.

\- Merci beaucoup mon garçon ! Dis-moi que dirais-tu si on allait au théâtre ce soir ? On pourrait même aller dîner au restaurant et faire un karaoké.

\- Non merci Grand-père, c'est très gentil, mais je veux juste rester tranquillement à la maison avec toi ce soir.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Certain.

\- Comme tu voudras. Au fait, il y a eu une livraison pour toi tout à l'heure. Je l'ai monté dans ta chambre.

Salomon se sentit gêné tout à coup, mais pourquoi était-il gêné ?

\- D'accord, merci, je vais aller voir. Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ici ?

\- J'ai reçu pas mal de colis aujourd'hui, j'aimerais bien que tu m'aides à ranger s'il te plaît.

\- D'accord, je reviens tout de suite.

Yugi monta les escaliers menant à l'appartement et se dirigea vers sa chambre, pour voir cette mystérieuse livraison qui lui était adressée.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Colère enfouie

CHAPITRE 4 : COLERE ENFOUIE.

En entrant dans la pièce, Yugi remarqua un vase contenant un énorme bouquet de fleurs, sur le bureau.

« Des fleurs ? Je me demande bien de qui ça vient. »  
Ce bouquet était principalement composé de roses de couleur rose, d'amaryllis, de pâquerettes blanche et de petites mauves dont la couleur était semblable aux yeux de Yugi. Il remarqua une petite enveloppe cachée entre les fleurs. L'identité de l'expéditeur devait sûrement se trouver à l'intérieur.

Le jeune duelliste fut décontenancé après avoir lu le message inséré dans l'enveloppe. Soudain pris d'un excès de colère, Yugi s'empara du bouquet et le jeta par la fenêtre.

Salomon vit le vase se briser sur le sol devant la porte du magasin. « Oui, moi aussi, j'ai réagi de la même façon. » Le vieil homme savait très bien ce que ressentait son petit-fils.

Alors que Yugi essayait de se calmer, Yami fit son apparition alarmé par la colère de son partenaire :

« Yugi, que se passe-t-il ? De qui venaient ces fleurs pour que cela te mette à ce point en colère ? »

Yugi ne répondait pas, il avait les yeux rivés sur le mot qu'il tenait entre ses mains, la mâchoire serrée, au bord des larmes. Yami s'approcha de lui et put lire le contenu du message.

« _Bon Anniversaire au Roi des jeux.  
Bravo Champion. Papa. »  
_

Il ne comprenait pas. Yugi aurait dû être heureux de recevoir un cadeau de son père. Mais au lieu de ça, il était en colère. Il fallait que Yami sache pourquoi.

\- Yugi, si tu me disais pourquoi tu es si en colère.

Le jeune homme, ne répondait toujours pas. Il posa le morceau de papier sur le bureau et s'installa sur son lit, regardant dans le vide, les yeux toujours emplis de colère.

\- Yugi, parle-moi ! Je sens que tu as besoin de vider ton sac. Ce n'est pas bon de garder tout ça pour toi.

L'adolescent prit une grande inspiration, avant de porter son regard sur Yami, attristé de le voir souffrir ainsi.

« Tu sais, c'est maman et grand-père qui m'ont élevé. Je ne connais quasiment pas mon père. Il ne s'est jamais occupé de moi quand j'étais petit. Il était toujours en voyage pour ses affaires. Les rares fois où il était à la maison, il passait son temps au téléphone avec ses associées, ou il avait le nez collé sur son ordinateur. Il ne s'est jamais préoccupé de moi. Je ne sais même pas s'il m'est arrivé de partager quelque chose avec lui. Chaque année, je l'ai attendu, et chaque année, j'ai été déçu. La seule attention je, j'ai reçu de sa part, c'est des cartes postales avec chaque année le même message, avec une petite boule à neige. « Cadeau » que je recevais généralement une semaine en retard. Quelques jours avant mes dix ans, j'ai reçu un coup de fil de sa part. »

 _Flashback._

Le petit garçon, était allongé sur son lit, manipulant des petites pièces dorées entre ses doigts. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que son grand-père lui avait offert le puzzle du millénium, et l'avait mis au défi de le reconstruire. Il avait réussi à assembler quelques pièces, mais il savait qu'il était loin d'avoir terminé. Cet objet était si complexe mais tellement mystérieux et fascinant. Il entendit sa mère entrer dans sa chambre.

\- Yugi, téléphone pour toi.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Surprise. Lui dit-elle avec le sourire.

Le garçon prit le téléphone, le regard interrogateur.

\- Allô ?

\- Salut bonhomme !

Le visage de Yugi s'illumina, il avait reconnu la voix qui était à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Papa ?! C'est bien toi ?!

\- Et oui mon grand ! Comment vas-tu Yugi ?

\- ça va, je vais même encore mieux depuis que je t'entends.

\- Tout va bien à la maison ?

\- Oui, maman et grand-père vont bien. Tu me manques papa, tu sais.

\- Justement, j'appelais pour t'annoncer quelque chose.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Mes dernières négociations, sont sur le point de se terminer. Je vais pouvoir rentrer à la maison la semaine prochaine.

\- La semaine prochaine ? Mais alors… Ça veut dire que tu seras là pour mon anniversaire ?!

\- Oui. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que mon petit garçon fête ses dix ans.

\- J'ai vraiment hâte de te voir. Alors c'est vrai, tu seras là, c'est promis ?

\- Promis. Écoutes, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, on m'attend pour une réunion. Embrasse ta maman et grand-père pour moi, d'accord ?

\- Entendu. Je t'aime papa.

\- À bientôt.

 _Fin du Flashback_

« Ce jour-là, j'étais convaincu qu'il tiendrait sa promesse. J'étais si heureux à l'idée d'avoir enfin mon père à mes côtés pour souffler mes bougies. Mais il n'est jamais venu. Je l'ai attendu jusqu'au bout. Je suis resté debout toute la nuit à getter à la fenêtre, en espérant le voir arriver. Au matin, ma mère m'a annoncé qu'il n'avait pas pu se libérer, qu'il devait assister à une conférence importante. Plus importante que moi visiblement… »

 _Flashback._

Le petit garçon était triste et pleurait à chaudes larmes.

\- Je suis désolé mon amour. Sa mère l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le consoler.

\- Il m'avait promis qu'il serait là avec moi ! IL L'AVAIT PROMIS !

\- Je sais Yugi…

\- Dis maman, tu crois qu'un jour, je connaîtrai mon papa ?

Elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Cela lui faisait mal au cœur de voir son petit garçon si malheureux. Ce dernier s'était tourné vers son grand-père, les yeux embués de larmes.

« Pourquoi, ce n'est pas toi mon père ? »

 _Fin du Flashback_

Yami pouvait comprendre, à quel point le cœur de Yugi avait pût être meurtri et brisé par l'absence de son père.

« Cette même année, j'ai voulu faire un goûter d'anniversaire. J'avais distribué des invitations à quelques-uns de mes camarades. J'étais tellement content, de me dire que j'allais réussir à me faire des amis et que j'allais passer un bon moment, pour me faire oublier que mon père m'avait une fois de plus mis de côté. Mais je me suis fait des illusions, personne n'est venu. En retournant à l'école, j'ai demandé à tous ceux que j'avais invités, pourquoi ils n'étaient pas venus. Ils m'ont tous répondu qu'ils ne se souvenaient pas d'avoir reçu une invitation. À partir de là, je me suis dit que cela ne servait à rien de dire aux gens la date de mon anniversaire, puisque de toute manière personne n'y penserait.

\- _Voilà donc pourquoi il n'a rien dit à ces amis. Il pense qu'en ne disant rien, il ne risquait pas d'être déçus et blessé_. Pourtant, ton père a fait un effort aujourd'hui, tu devrais t'en réjouir.

\- Oui, c'est sûr… Il s'intéresse à moi, maintenant qu'il a appris que je suis devenu le champion du monde de « Duel de monstres » et que tout le monde parle de moi. Ce n'est pas en essayant de me faire croire qu'il est fier de moi, que ça le pardonnera de son absence et de son manque d'intérêt envers sa famille ! »

Yugi prit plusieurs respirations afin de se calmer.

\- Bon, je vais descendre, grand-père m'attend pour l'aider pour débarrasser des cartons.

Une fois le contenu des colis rangé sur les étalages de l'arrière-boutique, Yugi remarqua en regardant sa montre, qu'il était l'heure pour lui d'aller chercher sa commande.

\- Grand-père, j'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air. Je ne serai pas long.

\- D'accord. Au fait ta mère à appeler tout à l'heure, elle est bien arrivée et elle t'embrasse très fort.

\- Tant mieux, si elle a fait bon voyage. À plus tard grand-père.

Cela tombait très bien que Yugi sorte, comme ça Salomon n'avait pas à trouver un quelconque prétexte pour inciter son petit-fils à quitter le magasin. Il s'empressa de saisir le téléphone et composa le numéro de son correspondant.

\- Yugi est sorti. C'est le moment.

Avant de se rendre à la bijouterie, Yugi devait faire en sorte que le Pharaon le laisse seul suffisamment longtemps. Pour qu'il puisse récupérer le cadeau de son ami, sans que celui-ci ne se doute de quoi que ce soit.

\- Yami ? Est-ce que tu peux me laisser seul un moment ? J'ai besoin de reprendre un peu mes esprits.

\- Je comprends. Prends le temps qu'il te faut.

Yugi sentis que sa connexion psychique avec le pharaon s'était interrompu. Il était seul désormais. Ce n'était pas complètement un mensonge, il avait effectivement besoin d'un peu de calme pour se remettre de ses émotions fortes qui l'avaient submergé plus tôt.

Il se dirigea vers la bijouterie avec excitation, le cœur battant à toute allure. Lorsqu'il entra dans la boutique, seul un grand homme en costume noir se tenait derrière le comptoir :

« Bonjour, je viens récupérer une commande au nom de Yugi Muto s'il vous plaît.

\- Tiens, monsieur Muto ! Vous tombez bien. Je viens justement de terminer. » Becky sortait de l'atelier, muni d'une belle boite en velours de couleur noir.

\- Vous voulez le voir ?

\- Bien sûr !

La jeune femme sorti le bijou de son coffret et le plaça entre les mains de Yugi qui l'observait sous toute les coutures.

\- Il est parfait ! Exactement comme je l'imaginais.

\- J'ai rajouté une petite inscription. J'ai été touché par votre histoire, j'ai voulu accentuer la symbolique de votre cadeau.

Yugi reposa le bijou dans son écrin, avec enthousiasme, il était sûr que ce cadeau plairait à son « autre moi ». Becky ajouta la touche finale en mettant un petit ruban blanc autour du coffret à bijou. Une foi qu'il eut payée, Yugi glissa l'écrin dans la poche de sa veste, et rentra chez lui en remerciant chaleureusement Becky.

Lorsque Yugi arriva au magasin de jouets, il ne trouva personne. « _Il doit surement être à l'étage_. » pensa-t-il. Arrivé dans l'appartement, le jeune homme se dirigea vers le salon où il découvrit une grande table dressée de plusieurs couverts.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre 4. Comme vous avez pu le voir, notre Yugi a eut le cœur bien meurtri par le passé.

Petite précision sur la composition du bouquet:

Dans le langages des fleurs, l'Amaryllis représente la fierté, les pâquerettes, la jeunesse. les roses rose, symbolise la joie, la tendresse, le bonheur et les mauves, elles déclarent une affection pure et douce.

chapitre 5 en cours d'écriture, la suite très vite promis ;)


	5. Chapitre 5: Une soirée inattendue

hello tous le monde! ça y est le chapitre 5 est là. Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutiens. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre.

Bonne lecture à tous ;)

* * *

CHAPITRE 5 : UNE SOIREE INATTENDUE :

« SURPRISE ! BON ANNIVERSAIRE YUGI ! »

Yugi sursauta étonné de voir tous ses amis face à lui :

« Mais comment avez-vous su ? _Tu leur as dit quelques choses Yami ?_

\- _Non, je t'assure, je ne suis au courant de rien._ » Le Pharaon était tout aussi surpris par la présence de leurs amis.

« C'est ton grand-père qui nous a prévenus. Répondit Téa tout sourire.

\- Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'on allait te laisser tout seul, un jour comme aujourd'hui et manquer une occasion de faire la fête ! Cria Joey en prenant Yugi dans ses bras tout en lui ébouriffants les cheveux. »

Yugi ne savait pas quoi dire. Ses amis lui avaient organisé une surprise pour son anniversaire. Joey, Téa, Tristan, Bakura, Duke, ils étaient tous là pour lui. Cette attention lui donna vraiment chaud au cœur.

Grand père avait préparé un repas en toute simplicité avec les plats préféré de Yugi. La Soirée s'est déroulée dans la bonne humeur. Joey amusait la galerie avec ses imitations et ses histoires drôles, Bakura racontait ses voyages avec son père. Tristan et Duke se chamaillaient, pour savoir lequel était le plus séduisant auprès des filles, et Téa évoquait son rêve de devenir une grande danseuse internationale. Quant à Yugi, il savourait juste l'instant présent, avec le sourire. Au Moment de servir le dessert, Salomon sortit de la cuisine tenant dans ses mains un énorme Fraisier, le gâteau préférer de Yugi. Celui-ci était décoré de seize petites flammes qui dansaient au sommet des bougies. Salomon déposa la pâtisserie en face de son petit-fils tout en lui chantant un « Joyeux Anniversaire » accompagné de tous les amis du jeune homme.

Yugi était très ému, sans voix et avait les larmes aux yeux. Il était tellement heureux, il avait toujours rêvé de vivre cet instant. Il était entouré des personnes qu'il aime, le jour de son anniversaire. Il n'oublierait jamais ce moment. Yami était un peu en retrait et observait la scène avec tendresse. Voir yugi si heureux l'apaisait.

« Vas-y Yugi fait un vœu. » L'encourageât Téa.

Pendant de nombreuses années, Yugi faisait le même vœu au moment de souffler ses bougies. Celui de trouver des amis sincères et d'avoir un jour sa famille de nouveau réunie. Mais cette année, ce serait différent. Yami s'était rapproché pour se placer à côté de son ami, au moment où il prononçait son souhait _: « Je souhaite vivre d'autres moments comme celui-là et de garder mes amis toute ma vie à mes côtés._

 _\- C'est un vœu magnifique Yugi._

 _\- Tu m'aides à souffler les bougies ? »_

Le Pharaon fut touché par la proposition. Il acquiesça, et se pencha en tenant Yugi par l'épaule, pour souffler ensemble sur les petites flammes qui ornaient le gâteau, sous les applaudissements de leurs amis. Un Moment de partage apprécié par les deux partenaires.

Grand père s'éclipsa une minute pour revenir avec deux paquets et l'ordinateur portable de Yugi.

« Et maintenant, les cadeaux.

\- OUI LES CADEAUX ! Tout le monde attendait ce moment avec impatience.

\- Des cadeaux ? Mais il ne fallait pas…

\- Nan, nan, nan, yugi, pas de discutions ! Mais avant de commencer. Le vieil homme plaça l'ordinateur devant l'invité d'honneur de la soirée et l'alluma.

« Bonsoir mon chéri.» Sur l'écran, apparut la mère de Yugi. Elle avait pu établir une connexion vidéo depuis son hôtel. Le jeune homme était surpris et terriblement heureux. Malgré son absence physique, sa mère avait trouvé un moyen d'être présente pour lui, pour partager ce moment avec son fils.

\- Tiens, c'est de la part de ta mère.

Yugi prit timidement le paquet que lui tendait son grand père. Il déballa une magnifique chemise en satin noir, ornée de petit boutons blanc nacrés.

\- Elle te plaît ? Demanda sa mère un peu nerveuse.

\- Elle est superbe ! Merci maman.

\- De rien mon chéri, bon anniversaire.

\- Celui-là est de ma part. Salomon lui tendit un second paquet, plus petit que le premier. Une fois déballée et la petite boite cartonnée ouverte, il découvrit une carte de Duel de Monstres : _« LA MAGICIENNE DES TÉNÈBRES_ ». Yugi avait entendu parler de cette carte. Une carte très rare et puissante.  
\- Ouah ! Grand père, comment tu as eu cette carte ?

\- ça, c'est mon secret. Lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- C'est génial, merci grand père ! Le jeune duelliste avait sauté dans les bras de son aïeul, pour le remercier.

\- De rien, bon anniversaire mon garçon.

Duke s'avança avec son cadeau entre les mains.

\- Bon anniversaire Yugi ! Il lui offrit la première version plateau de son jeu du « duel des montres des dés du donjon »

\- Merci beaucoup Duke. Mais tu sais si je m'entraîne, il sera encore plus difficile de me battre.

\- Tant pis je prends le risque, lui répondit-il en riant.

\- Bon anniversaire Yugi. Bakura lui tendit une enveloppe ornée d'un petit ruban.

\- Des places pour un match de basket.

\- L'autre jour, tu m'as dit que ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas assisté à un match, alors je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion pour que tu puisses voir le prochain match de l'équipe de Tokyo.

Yugi était surpris que Bakura se soit souvenu de cette discussion, qui avait eu lieu il y a pourtant plus de deux mois.

\- ça me fait très plaisir, que tu t'en sois souvenu. Merci Bakura.

\- Je t'en prie ça me fait plaisir. On pourra essayer d'y aller tous ensemble.

\- C'est une super idée.

Ce fut au tour de Téa d'offrir son cadeau. Elle s'avança timidement vers son ami pour lui donner son présent. « Bon anniversaire Yugi, j'espère que ça te plaira. ». Yugi découvrit un grand cadre, comportant de nombreuses photos de ses amis et lui au lycée, au centre commercial et au Royaume des duellistes. En parcourant l'ensemble des images, il remarqua que même Yami y figurait. Téa avait sûrement pris cette photo, le jour ou Yami et elle avaient passé la journée ensemble. Le pharaon était représenté assis au bord d'une fontaine, le regard lointain. Sa posture, faisait ressortir d'avantage cette prestance royale très caractéristique chez Yami.

 _\- J'ignorais qu'elle avait pris cette photo._

 _\- Elle est très réussie en tout cas._ Merci Téa, ton cadeau me touche beaucoup, ce cadre est magnifique. Il prit son amie dans ses bras pour la remercier.

\- À mon tour, Bon Anniversaire Yugi.

Tristan, avait opté, pour un roman, et pas n'importe quel roman.

\- Le dernier livre de Natsuo KIRINO !

\- En cours de littérature, tu avais fait allusion à cette auteure, et tu as dit que tu aimais ses livres.

\- Tu t'es souvenu de ça ? Ça me touche beaucoup, merci Tristan.

\- Je t'en prie ça me fait plaisir. Tu ne l'as pas déjà, j'espère.

\- Tu plaisantes, j'attendais sa sortie avec impatience. Mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps, je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'acheter. Merci.

\- Et le meilleur pour la fin ! Joey déposa une grande boite avec un gros ruban rouge, sur la table.

\- Mais Joey qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est énorme !

\- Bah, ouvre-le, tu verras bien.

Amusé, Yugi s'empressa d'enlever le ruban et d'ouvrir la boite. Il plongea ses mains à l'intérieur et sorti une grosse boule en peluche.

\- Un Kuriboh !

\- Et ouais ! Comme je sais que tu aimes bien ce petit monstre, je me suis dit que ce serait amusant de te trouver un Kuriboh grandeur nature. Ça te plaît ?

\- J'adore ! Merci Joey.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Bon anniversaire mon ami.

Tellement touché par le geste de ses amis, Yugi ne pouvait plus cacher son émotion et contenir ses larmes, qui commençaient à perler sur ses joues.

\- ça ne va pas mon chéri ? Demanda sa mère inquiète.

\- C'est juste que… Vous savez, tout ce que vous avez faits ce soir, ça compte énormément pour moi. Merci pour tout, vous êtes les meilleurs.

\- Tu sais, nous serons toujours là pour toi Yugi, tu es notre ami.

\- Oui et quand tu as quelque chose sur le cœur, n'hésite pas à nous en parler, nous trouverons toujours du temps pour t'écouter et t'aider.

Joey et Téa avaient raison, ils ont toujours été à ses côtés. Au Royaume des duellistes, ils l'ont soutenu et encouragé tout le long du tournoi, pour l'aider à sauver son grand-père.

\- Votre amitié est très importante pour moi.

\- Tu es important pour nous aussi Yugi.

La mère de Yugi observait la scène derrière son écran.

\- Je suis si contente de te voir si heureux pour ton anniversaire mon chéri. Cela faisait si longtemps, que ce n'était pas arrivé.

\- Merci maman.

\- Je vais vous laisser, il faut que je me couche-tôt pour ma formation de demain. Bonne soirée à tous et encore Bon anniversaire Yugi.

\- Bonne nuit maman, je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime mon amour.

La communication s'arrêta après qu'elle ait envoyé un baiser à travers l'écran. Yugi essuya ses joues humidifié par ses larmes et se tourna vers son grand-père.

\- Tu sais ton idée de karaoké de tout à l'heure, me plais bien. Il n'est pas très tard, on pourrait y aller tous ensemble.

\- Allez-y. Moi je vais rester ici, je vais vous laisser entrer jeunes.

Toute notre petite bande d'amis se rendit dans le bar Karaoké le plus proche. Yugi avait partagé un duo avec Joey, Tristan et Téa. Duke et Bakura n'ont pas osé se placer derrière le micro de peur de se trouver ridicule. Joey lui était à fond, il était en train de chanter sa sixième chanson.

Téa avait pris Yugi à part pour lui parler.

\- Tu sais Yugi, j'ai parlé un peu avec ton grand-père et il m'a un peu expliqué pourquoi tu ne nous avais rien dit pour ton anniversaire. J'espère que cette soirée t'a plu.

\- Oui beaucoup merci. Aujourd'hui vous m'avez donné le plus beau cadeau que vous pouviez me faire. La preuve que votre amitié était sincère et réciproque à celle que je réciproque à celle que je ressens pour vous. Alors merci.

\- Tu le mérites Yugi.

Salomon, avait rangé la salle à manger et avait fini la vaisselle lorsque le téléphone sonna.

\- Allô ?

\- Bonsoir papa.

\- Eric… Quelle surprise. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Je vais bien, je te remercie, et toi comment ça va ?

\- Je vais bien, quelques petits problèmes d'articulations, mais rien de bien méchant.

\- J'appelais pour savoir si Yugi avait reçu mes fleurs. Tu peux me le passer s'il te plaît ?

\- Oui, il les a reçues et non désolé, je ne peux pas te le passer, il est sorti avec des amis.

\- Il est sorti ? Remarque, il a raison, il faut qu'il s'amuse, c'est de son âge.

\- Je suis surpris que tu appel. D'habitude, tu ne te donnes pas cette peine.

\- 16 ans, c'est un cap, ça ne se fête pas tous les jours. Et puis je voulais le féliciter, je suis fier de lui tu sais, après tout quel père ne serait pas fière que son fils soit le plus grand duelliste du monde.

\- Tu devrais avoir honte de toi Eric !

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Tu t'intéresses à Yugi, maintenant que l'on parle de lui dans le monde entier ?!

\- Écoute, je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été là, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je n'aime pas mon fils.

\- Permets-moi d'en douter. Si tu aimais vraiment ton fils, tu lui aurais accordé plus d'attention et d'importance par le passé. Et ne crois pas que c'est comme ça que tu te feras pardonner.

Un silence plana quelques secondes, avant que le Fils de Salomon, ne reprenne la parole.

\- Souhaite-lui un bon anniversaire et embrasse-le de ma part.

\- Je le ferais.

\- Prends soin de toi, à bientôt.

\- Bonsoir, Eric.

Il commençait à se faire tard, il était temps de rentrer. Yugi, remercia à nouveau ces amis pour cette belle soirée et rentra chez lui le cœur léger.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 5. Yugi à passé une bonne soirée en compagnie de ses amis. Mais la soirée n'est pas encore terminée il reste encore un cadeau à offrir ;) . Et oui pour le cadeau du Pharaon il va falloir patienter encore un petit peu ;)

La suite bientôt promis ;)

Natsuo Kirino est une auteure Japonaise de roman policier.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Le cadeau

CHAPITRE 6 : LE CADEAU.

Yugi arrive chez lui, et se dirigea vers sa chambre, il entendit du bruit dans la salle bain. Grand-père devait sûrement prendre une douche.

En entrant dans la pièce, il retrouva les cadeaux de ses amis exposé sur son bureau, à l'exception du Kuriboh de Joey qui lui était placé sur son lit. Yugi prit le cadre de Téa entre ses mains afin d'admirer les diverses photos du montage que son amie avait confectionné pour lui. Il commença à regarder autour de lui, afin de déterminer l'endroit où il allait l'exposer. Il entendit un coup à sa porte :

« Je peux entrer ?

\- Bien sûr grand-père. »

Le vieil homme entra, dans la chambre, vêtu de son pyjama et de son bonnet de nuit. Il referma la porte derrière lui, s'avança vers son petit-fils, et tira la chaise du bureau pour s'y asseoir.

« Alors, ce karaoké, c'était comment ?

\- Super, on s'est bien amusé !

\- Tant mieux. »

Yugi s'assit sur le bord de son lit face à son grand-père, qui lui souriait. Le jeune homme lui rendit son sourire avec beaucoup de reconnaissance.

« Je voudrais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait. Ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien d'avoir mes amis avec moi ce soir.

\- Je m'étais douté que tu ne leur dirais rien, de peur de devoir revivre cette mauvaise expérience de la dernière fois, et de souffrir à nouveau. »

Yugi hocha la tête, le visage rougi par la gêne, son grand-père le connaissait si bien.

« J'espère que tu as passé une bonne soirée.

\- Ah ça, oui, c'est un moment que je n'oublierai jamais ! Merci beaucoup !

\- Tu es heureux et c'est tout ce qui importe. »

Le grand-père et le petit-fils se sourirent mutuellement, quand soudain Salomon, prit un air plus grave.

« Il y a eu un coup de fil pour toi… Un coup de fil de ton père… » Le Sourire de Yugi disparu, pour laisser place à la colère et le dégoût, qui commençait à refaire surface.

« Je ne veux pas parler de lui. Pas ce soir.

\- Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Je sais à quel point tu es en colère contre lui, et je le suis autant que toi. Crois-moi, c'est quelques choses que je n'ai pas manqué de lui dire. Je lui ai dit qu'il devrait avoir honte de lui, et que ce n'était pas en agissant de la sorte maintenant qu'il se fera pardonner. »

Les paroles de Salomon, on réconforté et rassuré le jeune duelliste, cependant une petite mine triste commençait à apparaître sur son visage, qui était si lumineux il y a quelques minutes.

« Oh Yugi, ne soit pas triste, à cause, de lui, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Il ne mérite pas que tu gâches cette soirée pour lui. » Yugi releva la tête, pour rencontrer le regard réconfortant de son grand-père et acquiesça. Les yeux de Salomon, se tournèrent, vers le cadre photos posé sur le bureau.

« Téa a eu une merveilleuse idée de t'offrir cette photo, elle représente parfaitement ce liens d'amitié si fort qui vous unis tous. Tu sais où tu vas l'accrocher ?

\- Et bien, je pensais le mettre au-dessus de mon lit.

\- C'est une bonne idée. »

Le vieil homme échappa un bâillement, en se levant de la chaise pour s'étirer.

« Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'aller dormir. Je n'ai plus l'habitude de rester éveillé si tard. Ne tarde pas trop à te coucher, même si tu n'as pas cours demain, il faut quand même que tu te reposes.

\- D'accord, promis. » L'adolescent, prit son aïeul dans ses bras, et l'embrassa.

« Bonne nuit grand-père.

\- Bonne nuit, mon garçon, dors bien.

\- Je t'aime, tu sais.

\- Je t'aime aussi mon petit-fils. » Salomon sortit de la chambre, laissant Yugi seul dans ses pensées. Il avait passé une soirée merveilleuse, entouré de tous ses amis. Mais celle-ci n'était pas encore terminée, il avait encore quelque chose à faire. Il s''installa sur son lit le dos plaqué contre le mur, puis ferma les yeux tout en tenant le puzzle du millénium entre ses mains. Il respira profondément, pour se concentrer, afin d'entrer en contact avec le Pharaon.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il s'aperçut qu'il se trouvait devant la porte de la, chambre d'âme de Yami. Quand il poussa la porte pour entrer dans le sanctuaire du Pharaon, Yugi pouvait sentir son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine. Il ressentait une sensation étrange, il était à la fois excité et effrayé. Il appréhendait la réaction de Yami.

« Yugi ? Que fais-tu ici, il y a un problème ?

\- Non aucun, ne t'inquiète pas. Je voulais juste passer un moment avec toi avant de dormir. »

Les deux partenaires se sourirent, et se dirigèrent vers l'un des escaliers du labyrinthe pour s'asseoir sur les marches. Yami regardait son jeune ami, avec un petit sourire en coin, soulager de le voir si radieux.

« Je préfère te voir avec ce sourire, plutôt qu'avec cette petite mine triste que tu avais ce matin. Je vois que tu as apprécié cette soirée.

\- Oui beaucoup. Tu as raison, c'est important d'avoir les gens qu'on aime autour de soi. J'ai passé un moment inoubliable. Un moment qui restera graver dans ma mémoire.

\- Si tu es heureux, alors je le suis aussi.

\- Tu sais, je crois que je ne suis pas le seul à qui cette soirée à fait beaucoup de bien.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Je t'ai un peu observé. Tu étais tout aussi ému que moi. Tu as apprécié cette soirée, tout autant que moi. Et puis j'ai bien vu à quel point tu as été touché que je te demande de souffler mes bougies avec moi. On peut dire, qu'à travers moi, c'est un peu ton anniversaire que nous avons fêté aussi ce soir. Et qui dit anniversaire, dit également cadeau. »

Il plongea sa main dans la poche de sa veste et sortit le petit écrin noir, entouré de son ruban blanc. Le regard pétillant, le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur serré, Yugi tendit le petit coffret à son autre moitié. Le Pharaon, le regardait les yeux grands ouverts d'étonnement, mais aussi d'incompréhension.

« Mais Yugi, c'est ton anniversaire, ce n'est pas à toi d'offrir quelque chose.

\- J'en avais envie. Prends-le, c'est pour toi. » Yami, prit le cadeau dans ses mains, ne sachant pas comment réagir, et quoi faire.

« Vas-y ouvre-le. » L'encouragea Yugi.

Après avoir retiré délicatement, le ruban, il ouvrit l'écrin, découvrant le bijou que son ami avait choisi pour lui.

\- Yugi… C'est… Il n'arrivait plus à trouver ses mots, tellement il était touché, par l'attention de Yugi.

\- C'est un médaillon en argent. Regarde à l'intérieur.

Yami, sortit le bijou, de son coussin de velours et l'ouvrit. Sur chacune des faces de ce médaillon, y était insérée une photographie. Sur l'une d'entre elle, était représenté, Joey, Téa Tristan et Bakura réunis, et sur l'autre face figurait un portrait de Yugi. Yami sentit sa gorge se serré, et sentit des larmes lui venir au bord des yeux. Il n'avait pas ressenti une telle émotion depuis si longtemps.

\- C'est vraiment très beau Yugi.

\- Ce n'est pas tout. Regarde au dos, il y a quelque chose d'inscrit.

Le Pharaon, referma le bijou, pour découvrir l'inscription au dos de celui-ci.

 ** _« Auprès de toi à jamais »_**

\- Je sais que parfois, tu as encore ce sentiment d'être seul. Alors, j'ai voulu t'offrir ce médaillon, pour te rappeler que tes amis seront toujours avec toi, dans ton cœur où que tu sois et quoi qu'il advienne.

L'émotion était si forte pour le Pharaon, qu'il n'a pu retenir une larme qui avait commencé à perler sur sa joue. Il est vrai qu'il lui arrivait encore de se sentir, seul et perdu, au point que parfois cela lui fasse peur. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que Yugi, le percevrait si facilement, et lui apporterait un tel réconfort un tel soutien. Ce cadeau représentait pour lui un magnifique symbole d'amitié.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Personne n'a jamais fait ça pour moi, merci. » Il accrocha la chaîne en argent autour de son cou, le bijou se plaçait juste au niveau du cœur, de quoi donner au cadeau tout son sens.

« Je l'aurais toujours avec moi, je ne le quitterai jamais. Je t'en donne ma parole.

\- Je suis content que cela te plaise. »

Soudain, le visage de Yami s'est mis à rougir, il semblait contrarié.

« Je suis terriblement gêné… Je n'ai rien à t'offrir.

\- Tu sais un cadeau, ce n'est pas forcement quelque chose de matériel. » Yugi se tourna face à son double et prit l'une de ses mains entre les siennes.

« Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu es important pour moi. Tu as comblé un vide, qui était au plus profond de mon être. Un vide que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Tu m'as aidé à m'ouvrir d'avantage au gens autour de moi, tu m'as appris à avoir confiance en moi. Tu m'as aidé à sauver mon grand-père, et enfin, tu m'as offert la plus belle chose que l'on peut espérer. Ton amitié est un immense cadeau en soi. Et à défaut d'avoir un père, je crois que c'est un frère que j'ai trouvé en toi. Un grand frère que je n'aurai jamais osé espérer. »

Les larmes de Yami, ne cessèrent de couler au fur et à mesure que Yugi prononçait son discours. Yugi le voyait comme un frère. Un membre de sa famille. Ce sentiment était réciproque, Yami voyait en Yugi bien plus qu'un coéquipier, qu'un partenaire de jeu. Yugi était le petit frère qu'il pense n'avoir jamais eu. Voilà donc pourquoi il était si protecteur avec le jeune homme, c'est parce qu'il tient énormément à lui. Yugi a été la première âme à lui offrir son amitié et sa confiance après 5 000 ans de solitude, enfermé dans le puzzle du millénium. Il s'était rendu compte au fil du temps, à quel point la pureté du cœur de Yugi était une lumière éclatante, à travers cette obscurité qui l'entoure depuis des millénaires.

« Ton amitié m'est extrêmement précieuse Yugi, vraiment.

\- La tienne l'est tout autant à mes yeux. » Yugi prit le Pharaon dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui, afin de lui démontrer, la force de son affection.

« Bon anniversaire grand frère »

Yami souriait à l'entente de ses paroles, mais Yugi ne pouvait pas le voir. Il rendit son étreinte à son ami, tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Un moment de douceur, que nos deux partenaires savouraient simplement. Yugi essaya de retenir, un bâillement, mais Yami l'a remarqué.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller dormir. Tu as eu une journée riche en émotion, tu dois être épuisé.

Yugi s'écarta des bras du Pharaon, et commença à se frotter les yeux.

\- Oui, tu as raison.

Il resserra brièvement son « autre moi » dans ses bras.

« Bonne nuit Yami.

\- Bonne nuit Yugi, dors bien. »

Yugi lui répondit simplement en hochant la tête, avec le sourire. Il ferma les yeux et disparu à travers une lueur dorée émise par l'objet du millénium.

Yami était à présent seul dans son labyrinthe, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il savait qu'il allait passer une bonne nuit. Il posa sa main sur son médaillon, en le serrant contre son cœur, ferma les yeux et murmura simplement dans un soupir, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Merci petit frère. »

* * *

Et voilà c'est ainsi que cette histoire s'achève. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu. Merci pour vos lectures et votre soutiens.

J'ai une nouvelle fiction en tête, je vais me pencher sur le papier et vous découvrirez cette nouvelle histoire très prochainement ;)

a bientôt.


End file.
